


What's wrong with the World today?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Death, Demons, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Hunting, Love, Pain, Quote: Family Don't End With Blood (Supernatural), The Impala (Supernatural), Torture, Witchcraft, breakdowns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As the others making this up as I go. lol So I will try not to let it fall between the tracks. sometimes things go flying through my head and get lost. The more Comments I get, the more likely I am to continue. So let me know what you think. Thanks.





	What's wrong with the World today?

**Author's Note:**

> As the others making this up as I go. lol So I will try not to let it fall between the tracks. sometimes things go flying through my head and get lost. The more Comments I get, the more likely I am to continue. So let me know what you think. Thanks.

By the time you found the place the sun was already welcoming a new day. It was hard to believe looking at the blue sky that just the night before you were tossed smack into hell. The car was barely in the driveway when the door to the old two story house opened and a tall thin black man stepped out. The three of you sat in the car, scared to get out. He stepped off the wrap around porch and made his way to you. He was older, much older than you had expected, and you could see that time had been rough on him. He had all the tale tale signs of a hunter, yet you still didn't get out of the car. 

"You must be my guest." he said. His voice reminded you of Bobby's especially the tone. You cracked your window just enough. 

"Are you Rufus?" you asked

"The one and only. Bobby called me at a a God awful hour to tell me you were on your way.", he smiled a bit to let you know he was teasing, "Well don't just sit there looking at me like I'm from another planet. I figured you all be hungry, so I got my famous biscuits and gravy on the stove along with some thick ass bacon." At the mention of food everyone's stomach growled, but yet no one moved. 

"I have to pee." Faith said finally breaking the silence. 

"Well you are in luck little lady, I just happen to own a bathroom." he gave a wink. 

"Y/n.. I really have to go." You gave a small nod and opened the door. The others followed. 

"That's more like it. This way, my casa is su casa." 

"Look Mr..." 

"Every one calls me Rufus." 

"Rufus, Did Bobby tell you what happened?" you asked as the four of you headed into the house. 

"That he did, and I sure am sorry kid." You gave a small nodd. 

"Mr Rufus, you said you had a bathroom?" Faith asked. The old man smiled. 

"Down the hall, first door on your left." he said She darted off and the room became awkwardly silent. 

"So hungry?" he asked leading you and your brother into the kitchen. The two of you followed and took a place at the large wooden table. 

"Don't get alot of company, kind of nice." he said as he served your plates. Pat started to take a bite when you cleared your throat. He sighed and set his fork down as the two of you bowed your heads. Rufus watched amazed as you said grace. "After all they have been through," he thought.   
When you were done your brother dug in like he hadn't eaten in years. You took a small bite. 

"Taste ok?" Rufus asked You both nodded and he smiled as he made a plate for your sister. 

"Rufus, so what do we do now?" You ask. He sat down and looked at the two of you. 

"Well First thing I'm gonna do is ditch that car. I hate to be the one to tell you but when you killed that demon you left your knife." 

"Crap." you muttered as you remembered it sticking out of the demons neck as she laid on the road. 

"Yep, it's ok rookie mistake. But the problem is you my dear are now wanted for murder." 

"What?" Pat exclaimed. 

"Of course, prints." 

"Yepper." he agreed with you. "And since you're boyfriend Dana was found dead at the scene, as well as....", he didn't bother to finish the rest of that sentence, " Well They seem to have gotten it in their heads that you and your boyfriend planned this whole thing. That he was killed by one of your parents in defence and you took your brother and sister and ran." 

"Great!" you placed your hands in your head for a moment. 

"My sister would never hurt our family, she wouldn't have even killed that woman if she hadn't come after us." PAtrick argued. Rufus held his hands up.

"Kid you are preaching to the Choir. But folks have a tendency to go by what they think, and not what's right in front of them. Which is why we do what we do." 

"So now what?" you ask. 

"Well like I said I'm gonna ditch the car, then tonight we head to Bobby's" He said as Faith made her way into the Kitchen and took the seat next to you. 

"What about mom and daddy?" She asked. The three of you looked at each other in silence. 

"Can you give us a minute Rufus?" you ask. 

"Sure, I've gotta call Bobby any way." he said. He rubbed the top of Faith's head and gave her a wink as he left the room. 

"Their gone aren't they?" She asked you. You held back a a wave of emotion as you nodded. She pushed her plate away. Neither of you said anything. 

You swore you had just finally fallen asleep when Rufus was shaking you awake. It wasn't really much of sleep though, it was just a replay of the horrible night before, only this time It wasn't just your parents and Dana who had died, you watched as both PAtrick and Faith were taken from you. By time Rufus had woke you, you were so tangled in the blankets you didn't think you'd find your way out. 

"What time is it?" you ask as you and your siblings pile into his old truck. 

"Two Am." 

"Are you kidding me?" Pat whined as he leaned his head against the back window. 

"Yeah I know, but I figured the further we can get before daylight the better." He said. He turned the ignition only to be met with silence. He tried again and you gave him a side glance. He said nothing just grimenced. He tried one more time and it caught. 

"She ain't let me down yet." he said as you chuckled. Rufus looked in the rearview mirror. 

"You know, you all can crash if you want to. We have about a 7 hr drive." 

"Never could sleep in a car." PAt muttered. 

"I'll just dream about mom and dad anyway." Faith chimed, tears welding up in her eyes. Pat reached over and draped his arm over his little sister and pulled her close. 

"It's gonna be ok guys. We still have each other. Mom and dad wouldn't want it any other way." you reassured them. 

"Yeah it's gonna be ok, Faye Faye, you'll see." Pat said. Rufus said nothing, he wished he could agree with them that everything was going to be ok, but truth was he wasn't so sure. Hell he wasn't even sure what Bobby was going to do with them. The ride was silent most of the way, with the exception of Rufus's radio playing some old Country music. Stuff that you were sure no one had heard in years. 

"I'm so tired." you said to no one really. 

"Feel free to take a sleep." he said

"That's not going to help." he gave a small nod. Despite the cayos the other two did somehow manage to fall asleep, But he could tell that you weren't having anyof it. He made a mental note to have a talk with Bobby, The whole time he has been with these kids he couldn't help but notice that you hadn't spit one real bit of emotion toward the death of your parents, and that wasn't good. Sooner or later she was going to blow then watch out world. he thought to himself. 

He pulled into a small one stop gas station and hopped out at the pump. 

"You want anything?" he asked. 

"No thanks." you muttered. He sighed and stepped out to pump gas. As he stepped into the station to pay, he couldn't help but notice there wasn't anyone around. 

"Hello?" he called out. "Hey anyone here?!" 

"Yeah hold on!" A male voice called from the back. 

The bell to the door chimed and Rufus noticed the two rednecks in overalls that happened to stroll in. Instantly the hair stood up on the back of his neck and he went into defense mode. The man appeared from the back of the store. He was about twice the height of Rufus and three times his age. 

"Just gas?" he asked as he made his way around the counter. 

"Yeah. Thanks." Rufus said as he tossed the money on the counter and turned to leave. 

"Cute kids." One of the rednecks said. He had a Ford Ball cap that was turned back wards and a full beard and mustache. 

"Yep." Rufus said. He attempted to walk past but the other guy blocked his way. 

"Don't seem like they belong to you." 

"You don't say." Rufus slipped his hand into his jacket and curled his fingers around the flax he was carrying. 

"Why don't you just let us take them off your hands, and you can go about your day." The guys eyes flashed dark then back. 

"Well now there's a thought, but I'll have to pass." he pulled the flax out, but before he could think he found a right hook tossing him into the cashier that was now standing behind him. Rufus Managed to hold onto the flax and swung it at the demon behind him. He was caught off guard and stumbled just long enough for Rufus to flip the top and fling the holy water at him. The Demon screamed as his skin burned from the liquid. The Redneck with the Ford hat had him pinned up against the wall. 

"We tried to do this the easy way old man, guess we'll have to do it the fun way." Rufus was finding it hard to breathe, and was afraid he would lose consciousness. The sound of a shot gun rang through the air, causing his ears to ring. The Demon dropped him and turned to face the attacker. 

"Hey little girl, Shot guns can't hurt us." The cashier said. 

"Maybe not but this will." You snarl. In a blink Patrick came from behind the shelves of candy and slammed a knife into the tall guys side. He screamed just seconds before his meat suit dropped with a thud. The Redneck with the hat Grabbed patrick by the neck and lifted him off the ground, his feet dangling. You aimed the gun to take another shot but it was easily flung from your hand, the second red neck stood infront of you. 

"I'm gonna enjoy making you scream like your parents." he muttered. You stepped back and fell over a turned over magazine shelf. You crab walked away as fast as you could, trying to get to the gun, but he kicked it away. There was another scream and the demon turned intime to see rufus dump the rest of the holy water onto his friend. 

"You son of a bitch!" he turned to Rufus and it was enough time for you to kick out and your foot hit the back of his leg. Rufus grabbed the knife and slammed it into the man. The last Demon fled his vesel in a cloud of smoke. 

"PAtrick!" you exclaimed as you ran to your little brother. His breathing was shallow but he was alive. Rufus limped over to you and him. 

"How is he?" 

"He's alive." Suddenly the sound of the trucks Horn blarred. 

"Shit! We have to go!" Rufus said. He bent down to pick up your brother. 

"I have him." you insisted scooping him up. You gave a grunt but managed to get him up. Rufus picked up his knife and the shot gun and led the way back out of the gas station. There were a dozen or more Demons walking out of the nearby corn field. He fired at the closest one as he opened the truck door. Faith scrambled into the back seat as you laid your brother on the seat and climbed into the front, as Rufus tossed his gun in and hurried in next to you. He turned the ignition and nothing happened. 

"Rufus hurry!" you yelled, as they circled the truck. Fist pounded against the hood and side. 

"Just give us the kids!!!!" One of them yelled. 

"Rufus!" You yelled again. Someone slammed her fist into the side window and Faith screamed. You clawed at the demons arm as it latched onto your shoulder. It was squeezing so hard you thought for sure it was going to rip your arm off. The truck sprung to life and Rufus slammed it into gear. His truck bouncing off of at least 4 demons as he did. 

"Their gonna kill us!" Faith yelled next to Pat. 

"Not on my watch!" Rufus yelled as you sped off, leaving them behind.


End file.
